


Amazon in Alicante

by quill_and_ink



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quill_and_ink/pseuds/quill_and_ink
Summary: Magnus just wanted to surprise Alec for Christmas Eve. For some reason, this makes Alec suspicious.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Amazon in Alicante

**Author's Note:**

> WELP, I just wanted to write a little bit of Christmas fluff. Because I adore these two and why not.
> 
> Merry Christmas and all of the happiest of holidays to all of you, my lovely incredible readers. You make my heart so very happy. <333

"Magnus! I picked up Taki's!"

Alec kicked the front door of the loft closed and toed his boots off before he awkwardly unslung the bow strung across his shoulders, his arms dangerously full with more food than the two of them could ever realistically eat. He shifted the uncomfortably warm bag to one hip to lean the bow and quiver against the table just inside their loft.

"Meet you in the dining room with the martinis!"

Drinks after a long day at the Institute - Magnus knew him well. Alec padded around the corner in his socks, his mouth watering as he inhaled the smell of the food in his arms, already planning out what he was going to eat first. He shoved the bag onto the table so he could pull his jacket off and toss it onto a nearby chair before pushing up the sleeves of his unofficial-uniform black shirt, the edges of the Soundless rune on his forearm just peeking out from underneath the fabric. He had just begun unloading the bag of food when Magnus walked in, a martini in each hand and uncharacteristically casual in one of Alec's own long-sleeved shirts and a sinfully fitted pair of jeans that made Alec's mouth water in a completely different way. He placed the glasses next to the bag with a flourish before he slid his arms around Alec's waist and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "Welcome home, husband," he greeted, a teasing glitter in his eye.

They'd been married for a year at that point, one deliriously happy year, but Alec couldn't help it - whenever Magnus called him _husband_ in that low voice, rich with promise and suggestion, a wide grin spread across his face and his only option was to curl his hand around the back of Magnus's neck and kiss him within an inch of his life.

"Hi," he murmured when he finally pulled back, smiling when Magnus swayed into him.

"Hi," Magnus whispered back, his hands dipping underneath Alec's shirt to spread wide over warm skin. Alec grinned again when he felt the pressure of Magnus's fingertips urging him into another kiss, a request he could never deny.

"The food's getting cold," he mumbled against his husband's mouth even as Magnus's hips aligned with his own with a slow roll.

"We'll reheat it," Magnus told him, the tips of his fingers slipping below the waistband of Alec's jeans. Alec's mind was hazing over with the feel of Magnus pressed against him, the slick glide of their tongues, their hips settling into a smooth rhythm, Magnus's hands digging into his ass -

"Hold the fuck up," Alec interrupted, yanking himself away from his husband and frowning. "I come home and I tell you that I brought food from your favorite restaurant - something I had to Portal over to New York to get - food that you normally shove me out of the way to inhale, no matter what else is going on, and your only response is that we'll heat it back up?" He narrowed his eyes, overwhelmingly suspicious as he glared down at Magnus. "What did you do?"

"Alexander!" Magnus leaned back, looking like the very definition of the word 'scandalized'. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, Magnus," Alec scoffed. "I know you too well, and you're totally trying to hide something from me." He began looking around, craning his neck to try and see into the darkened living room from which Magnus had materialized a few moments before. "What have you done now that you think I won't approve of?"

"Well, if you must know, darling, I wanted to surprise you," Magnus confessed, his eyes demurely downcast in a fashion that Alec knew was absolutely fabricated from start to finish. "It's Christmas Eve, after all, and I thought it might be nice to decorate the living room a bit..." The Shadowhunter raised one questioning eyebrow and disentangled himself from the warlock before striding out into the living room. "Wait, Alec -"

Alec screeched to a halt just inside the room, gaping at the rearranged space, his mouth opening and closing a few times until he found his words. "Magnus, what the _fuck_."

"It's Christmas Eve!" Magnus repeated, standing at his side. "You're a Shadowhunter, a literal angel-and-heaven-blessed warrior, and it's like you weren't even aware it was the Christmas season!"

"Yeah, we're Shadowhunters, which means we're usually too busy fighting actual _demons_ to hang mistletoe and stuff stockings and decorate a goddamn _Christmas tree!_" Alec exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the massive evergreen dominating their living room and batting away the aforementioned mistletoe dangling over his head. "Where the fuck did you get this thing?!"

"Uh..." Alec spun and fixed his husband with a _look_, silently letting him know he wasn't getting off the hook. "I found it?"

"Magnus."

"Ordered it on Amazon?"

"_Magnus._"

"Okay, _fine_, I conjured it, okay?" Magnus admitted with a long-suffering groan.

"You mean you stole it," Alec clarified, knowing full well how warlock magic worked.

"_Relocated_, if you must."

"Where the hell did you manage to find a fully decorated Christmas tree in Alicante?" Alec asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. He loved his magical husband more than life itself, but by the _Angel_, if the warlock didn't test his patience sometimes.

"There's a massive forest just outside the city boundaries, if you haven't noticed, Alexander," Magnus pointed out, crossing his arms and watching Alec approach the tree. "And it wasn't fully decorated - I cleared my schedule and spent quite a bit of time on this today, thank you very much."

"Oh, Magnus, _seriously_, this thing looks like something you'd find in one of those mundane house magazines that Izzy loves," Alec retorted, flinging an arm towards the admittedly magnificent-looking Christmas tree.

"Alexander, my darling, you are the absolute love of my very long life," Magnus said, stepping up to him and draping his arms over Alec's shoulders. "Is it really so difficult to believe that I'd want to do something nice for you and put some effort in to surprise you?"

Alec glared down at him and propped his hands on his hips, fighting back the instinctual urge to wrap his hands around Magnus's waist. "All right, if you found the tree in the forest, where did all of the decorations come from?" he demanded petulantly.

Magnus spun them both around and pointed behind him in the far corner. "Amazon."

Alec's eyes widened at the haphazard pile of branded boxes stacked next to the couch. "The fuck..." he breathed. "Is there literally no place in the world they can't deliver to?!"

His husband grinned up at him. "Don't be absurd, darling, Amazon still hasn't been able to find your sacred homeland," he teased, shifting closer as one of Alec's hands slowly brushed over his lower back before comfortably resting right on the dip of his spine. "Isabelle helped me order them - because I _knew_ you'd give me a hard time if I conjured them -"

"_Stole_ them."

"You say potato, I say tomato -"

"Magnus, that doesn't make any sense -"

"And we got them delivered to the Brooklyn address, where I Portalled over to pick them up," Magnus finished, barrelling through Alec's interruptions as though he didn't even hear them.

Alec's gaze kept skipping between Magnus and the spectacular tree in their living room. "You did all this for me?" he asked softly.

"Don't act all surprised, Shadowhunter," Magnus murmured with a smile. "I happen to quite enjoy doing things for you."

"It's beautiful," Alec told him. While the tree was gorgeous - all sparkling lights and glittering ornaments and candy canes of every color - the most incredible vision in the room, in any room, was always his husband. He leaned down, pressing his lips against Magnus's. "Thank you."

"You could say you're sorry," Magnus told him in between long kisses.

"I'll make it up to you later," Alec promised, dragging Magnus back towards the couch until they both tumbled onto it in a heap.

"What about dinner?" Magnus asked as he settled against Alec's side, his legs draped over Alec's.

"We'll reheat it," Alec said, pulling him into another lingering kiss. "For now, I just want to enjoy this. It really is a pretty tree."

Magnus hummed happily against his lips and pulled back, snapping his fingers and catching two wine glasses in one hand and a bottle of merlot in the other.

"Magnus..."

"No need to use the warning voice, Alexander, these are from our kitchen," the warlock reassured him. He handed the glasses to Alec and twisted his fingers over the top of the bottle, catching the cork as it popped out and pouring them each a generous glass of wine. He set the bottle onto the side table and took one of the glasses, tapping it lightly against the side of Alec's. "Merry Christmas, darling," he said, his voice warm and soft as he gazed at the Shadowhunter.

"Merry Christmas, Magnus," Alec whispered, his heart feeling like it was swelling in his chest. This was his _husband_, his incredible husband who had appeared out of nowhere to complete his life, settling into and filling every nook and cranny of the emptiness in his soul that he hadn't even realized existed. They'd been together for over a year and Alec thanked the angels constantly that Magnus was by his side. He didn't need Christmas to open any presents. Every fucking day with Magnus Bane was a gift, and that was a gift Alec would be ecstatic to unwrap every goddamn day of his life.

He took Magnus's wine and placed both glasses down onto the table before tugging Magnus on top of him and into a searing kiss. Dinner and drinks could wait. The unwrapping might as well start now.


End file.
